Those Crimson Drops
by assimilates
Summary: After Padmé Amidala's grave is robbed, the Jedi are sent out to retrieve the stolen objects, but find more than what they are assigned. For one of the galaxy’s greatest secrets is about to come unwound... [slightly AU, in progress]
1. Prologue

**Those Crimson Drops**

By: Camigwen

+ PROLOGUE

She still remembered that fateful day, the day her family's world came crashing down around them. They were so happy, after hearing news of the Clone War's end. Happy because, after all the years she had fought within the Senate for an end to the war, it was finally over. Padmé Amidala could come home to the family who missed her so dearly and worried for her even more so. She could resign from the Senate, as she often spoke of doing after the war's end, and do what she had talked and giggled about since the end of her term as Queen - start a family.

Padmé would come home, but not in the way any of them had expected.

When Bail Organa's ship touched down, she had expected to see her sister practically running off the ramp of the Alderaan cruiser to greet her, but instead watched in horror as Bail emerged, Padmé limp in his arms. "The Jedi killed her," he had said. "There was nothing my medical staff could do to save her. We arrived too late. I'm sorry for your losses."

Yes, losses. And that was what made Padmé's death even more tragic; the fact that the child that had been growing within her womb had died along with her.

She remembered feeling angry towards her sister for not informing them of her pregnancy, angry at Bail for not being able to save her sister and her unborn child, but most of all, she was angry at the Jedi. No, she hated the Jedi. Padmé had always thought highly of the Jedi Order and stepped forward to defend them when someone dared threaten their name, and in the end, she received no thank you. Only a death sentence.

The Jedi were murderers, schemers, traitors...people she never wanted to see again. For, if not for them, her dear little sister would still be alive. Laughing, loving, smiling, and raising the child that was denied the chance to live.

"I do not want the Jedi to get involved in this, reformed or not."

Queen Kalrondra looked a bit taken aback, confused by Sola Naberrie's sudden outburst. She eyed the woman suspiciously, curious as to the reasoning behind the sudden surge in her anger. "What? I do not understand. You ask for a private investigation to find this stolen object, but do not want the Jedi involved? If I beseech a private investigator, word would still leak out somehow to the bounty hunters and the galaxy would begin its own chase. Sola, the Jedi are trustworthy - they have proven themselves to be that. What makes you think otherwise?"

Her fist slammed down hard upon the Queen's desk, a desk that her sister once sat at. "How dare you ask me that question when you know the answer, Kalrondra. The Jedi killed Padmé, they killed my sister. And you want them to be the ones to find the one thing that was precious to her? What makes you think they won't destroy it like they did her?"

"Sola, you are being irrational. Clearly this generation of Jedi is different from the ones that revolted against the Republic at the end of the Clone Wars. The structure of the Order itself has been reorganized and none of the original Council members, or anyone who was trained during the days of the Old Republic, sit on the Jedi Council. In fact, I don't even believe there is a Jedi Council anymore."

Sola sank back in her chair, sneering as her eyes dropped to the flawless marble tile at her feet. "A Jedi is a Jedi, nothing can change that."

The Queen sighed, her frustration with the distraught woman building. "I still don't understand why you want this particular object retrieved. There were other objects stolen when your sister's grave was robbed - jewels, silver and gold plating, Nubian emblems...all objects of importance. Yet, this...it doesn't even have any value to it, I--"

"It has value to me." She raised her gaze from the floor to meet the Queen's. "When Bail Organa brought my sister's body back to Naboo, she was clutching this worthless object in her hand. I don't know what it is, or what it symbolizes, but it was precious to her...and that's all that matters. So, I am not about to let a bunch of greedy thieves take that way from her. The jewels be damned, they can be replaced. My sister's necklace cannot."

Kalrondra took a moment to collect her thoughts and allow Sola the chance to calm herself. She had to find it, Naboo owed that much to the Queen and Senator who devoted her life to helping her planet, but wasn't sure how to. She wanted to entrust the mission to the Jedi, but Sola dismissed the notion. If only Sola would give them a chance, then maybe she'd be able to look past the cloud of hate that she had thrown up around the Jedi name and see the good that they had become.

"Give the Jedi a week and if nothing is found, I will contact a private investigator as you wish." Sola shook her head disapprovingly, but Kalrondra continued. "I've met the head of the Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker. I'll entrust this mission solely to him and no one else. Please Sola, give them a chance - give him a chance."

"Skywalker," Sola breathed. She knew that name. It was the name of a Jedi that had protected her sister during start of many assassination attempts on her life. Anakin Skywalker. So, the estranged little boy from Tatooine that her sister had spoke of did indeed have relatives. The Jedi gift - no, curse - must run strong through the Skywalker line. It was a pity, really.

However, Sola had to admit that Anakin had been the only Jedi she had liked, the only one she had ever met, really. She had even teased her sister in regards to him - jokingly, of course, for it was common knowledge that relationships were forbidden to the Jedi. And he had saved her sister's life, so perhaps this relative of his would be decent enough to find and retrieve Padmé's necklace. If he didn't, then he would prove that the Jedi were still, and would forever be, corrupt.

"Fine, do it. But, only a week - no more, no less. And only the one, Kalrondra. Only Skywalker." She stood, the layers of fabric that made up her gown sliding off the chair to the floor as she did so. "I will be checking up on your progress, I assure you that." Turning, she gave the Queen no room for response as she exited, not even bothering to await proper dismissal or escort.

Kalrondra frowned, shaking her head as she reached forward and lightly tapped a panel on her desk. "Yes, patch me though on a secure, private channel to Coruscant."

**To be continued...**

_Star Wars is © George Lucas._

06.17.05


	2. Chapter One

**Those Crimson Drops**

By: Camigwen

CHAPTER ONE

It didn't take Luke Skywalker long to track down the object in question. He tracked it to one of the moons of Talz, where the grave robbers were attempting to auction it off as memorabilia from the Clone Wars. Luke posed as a buyer, offering up the highest and winning bid for the item. When he went to the back to pay and pick it up, he then presented himself as the Jedi Knight he was and took the group into custody, as well as pocketing the object. He escorted the group to a detention center when he'd returned to Coruscant, leaving them to be dealt with by Naboo's judicial system.

Now, he sat within one of the many rooms of the Jedi Temple, turning the object over in his hands as he stared at it. It was odd, for he almost immediately recognized the material the necklace's charm was made out of - Japor. Why a former Queen and Senator would value something that was so worthless, even on Tatooine, the planet where both he and the ore originated from, puzzled him. It must have sentimental value, not wealth.

Someone must've been fooled by one of the traders on his home planet, actually believing that the ore was of real worth, and handing over something of actual value in exchange for it. It was the only logical explanation the Jedi could come up with to explain how someone of high society could end up with something that was so...meaningless.

Biting the inside of his cheek as he shook his head, Luke pocketed the necklace and stood from his former position on the floor. Now, came the part he'd been dreading from the moment Queen Kalrondra had contacted him.

Sola Naberrie.

It was common knowledge among the Jedi that the Naboo native was not a big fan of their Order, or of them. Queen Kalrondra explained Sola's reasoning - the Jedi being the cause of her sister's death - but for some reason, Luke didn't believe that. Not entirely.

According to record, Padmé Amidala died at the end of the Clone Wars, the beginning of the Empire. The Empire lied without question, so the reasoning behind her death could very well be false as well. But, it was none of Luke's business. He was assigned to retrieve her necklace, not solve the mystery surrounding her death.

Exiting the room, Luke made his way to a communications port, only to halt in his tracks as he felt a familiar presence drawing near. He turned towards her before she opened her mouth and called out to him.

"Luke."

"Good to see you, too, Leia." She looked serious and determined. He couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. "Something on your mind?"

Leia Organa sighed, placing both hands on her hips and fixing her twin brother with a stern gaze. "Not necessarily mine, but the Senate's. The Senators that served during the days of the Old Republic are in an uproar. Apparently this Amidala was a key member of the loyalist party and led many of the political movements against the Clone Wars. And word has it, that you know something as to why her grave was robbed."

He eyed her, wondering how she knew of his most recent mission. "What makes you say that?"

"You were seen exiting the detention center where the men who robbed her grave are being held. Did you question them?"

"No," he answered truthfully. "That wasn't my purpose there."

Leia sighed in frustration. Clearly the Old Republic Senators were driving her up the wall. "Then what was?"

"I can't tell you. It's Jedi business."

"Oh, 'Jedi business,'" Leia repeated, pulling the white cloak that hung loosely over her body back to reveal the lightsaber that hung at her waist. "I believe I'm somewhat entitled to that information, if not by blood alone."

Instead of telling her no, Luke inquired, "Why are you so curious all of a sudden?"

"Because," Leia answered, dropping her grip on the cloak that concealed her lightsaber, "prior to this former Senator's grave being robbed, I was appointed to go to Naboo to try and convince the Queen to discontinue their relations with the Trade Federation."

"The Trade Federation...they were one of the Separatists, correct?"

"Yes, and the Senate would like nothing more than for Naboo to have nothing to do with them. This Amidala apparently prevented that for a long time, something about a siege, and that's what's got the Senate worked up - they think that this grave robbing might have something--"

"--To do with you going to Naboo to speak with the Queen."

Leia shot him a half-annoyed glance for cutting her off. "Yes, exactly. Thus, I'm curious."

Luke sighed, debating on whether or not to tell her the nature of the mission he had been given. After all, if the Queen were to find out that he'd blabbed, surely Sola would--

He grinned unwillingly as an idea formed in his mind.

"Luke?"

"Hmm? Oh, right - you're curious." He reached into his pocket and drew out the necklace, with its charm carved of Japor. He held it out to her. "The Queen sent me to retrieve this."

Leia reached out to touch it, but Luke drew it away. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure, exactly. It was something that belonged to Padmé Amidala - it was buried with her, then taken when her grave was robbed."

"Ohh, I see." She stared at the necklace for a few moments, then made a face. "The Queen sent a Jedi after a necklace made of some invaluable ore?"

"Not the Queen...well, not exactly." It was his turn to make a face. "Sola Naberrie."

Leia's eyes widened in surprise. "You're kidding? But, Sola Naberrie _hates_ the Jedi."

Luke nodded. "Which is exactly why I want you to take the necklace to Miss Naberrie when you go to Naboo."

She looked a bit taken aback. "B-but, I'm a Jedi, too."

He could've laughed at her - that response seemed more like something that would come out of an Apprentice's mouth, not someone like his sister. "Yes, but that's not exactly common knowledge. I'm more likely to be fried by her than you are. To them, you are just a Senator, not a Senator who also happens to be a Jedi."

Ignoring the look she gave him, Luke moved to a cabinet on one of the walls and drew out a small box. He opened it, placed the necklace inside, and held it out to Leia once it was sealed.

Leia scoffed and shook her head at him, snatching the box rather forcefully from his grasp. She shook it at him, the necklace rattling within. "You owe me, Luke."

He grinned, "Only if you remember that I owe you."

"Oh, after having to deal with someone like Sola Naberrie, I'll be remembering for a _long_ time!" She glared at him as he laughed at her, and leveled him with her intense gaze. "I suppose you want me to play dumb? Not know what's in this little box?"

"Umm-hmm."

"You so owe me, Skywalker."

* * *

Theed, the capital city of Naboo, shone brightly in the morning light. Leia stared at the extravagant buildings in awe when she stepped off the entry ramp of the Millennium Falcon, ignoring the looks of disapproval the Queen's handmaidens gave the ship. The Falcon was one of the few ships she trusted...that and Han had insisted on giving her a lift.

Queen Kalrondra stepped forward to greet her as Han and Chewbacca came stumbling down the ramp with Leia's things.

"Are you sure you need all this stuff, your worship?"

Leia eyed him.

"Right, Leia - I mean, Senator Organa." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, not liking being under that particular gaze of hers. "Um...where do you want this?"

"My handmaidens will take those from you," Queen Kalrondra answered as the fire-clad handmaidens swarmed forward and took Leia's things from Han and Chewbacca.

"Busy bodies, aren't they?" Han commented to Chewie, receiving another one of Leia's ice-cold stares. He grinned at her this time, pushing his Wookie companion towards the ship. "I believe this is our cue to leave you to your duties, _Senator_. Contact me if you need another ride!"

Leia silenced herself with a promise of yelling at him later and settled for glaring at his retreating form. Shaking her head she turned the Queen. "I'm sorry about that, they--"

"Oh, it's quite alright," Kalrondra answered, laughing lightly. "It's a pleasure to welcome you to Naboo, Senator Organa. Your father, Bail, was a great ally and good friend to our planet - as I'm sure you will be."

"I hope to be as well," was the only response Leia could come up with. She was still getting used to the fact that Bail Organa wasn't really her father, Anakin Skywalker was. Yes, Bail was the man who raised her, the man who she called 'Daddy,' but he did not father her. Yet, he was her father, in her heart, he still was and forever will be. It was just hard to forget or ignore the fact that Anakin Skywalker was her real father, as much as she still denied that fact.

She glanced up at the sky as the Falcon faded into the atmosphere, then turned and followed the Queen and her handmaidens to the Palace.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Star Wars is © George Lucas, Lucasfilm, etc._

06.30.05


End file.
